Las maravillas del maquillaje
by Cecil Pierce
Summary: Sesshōmaru atrapa a InuYasha experimentando con el maquillaje de Kagome… y Sesshōmaru quiere experimentar también. ::Traducción de "The Wonders of Makeup" de GirlWhoLovesAni:: OneShot


**InuYasha no me pertenece y tampoco esta historia. Esta historia es una traducción del inglés al español y pertenece a la autora GirlWhoLovesAni.**

¡Hola! Acá vengo con algo diferente… una traducción de una historia que me ha gustado mucho. Yo no hago traducciones pero esta historia me gustó mucho. Leí esta historia hace como mm… dos meses y de inmediato quise traducirla, la autora me ha contestado el PM hoy dándome el permiso y hoy mismo la he traducido.

El titulo original de esta historia es: **"** **The Wonders of Makeup"** y la autora original es: **GirlWhoLovesAni**. La autora me ha dado permiso para traducir su historia al español y voy a traducirle todos los reviews en un segundo capítulo. Espero que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo lo hice y que rían mucho.

 **PS**. La autora habla inglés por si alguna de ustedes lo hace puede dejarle un review en inglés.

* * *

 **Las maravillas del maquillaje**

 _Bueno… esto es extraño,_ pensó Sesshōmaru.

Estaba tras de un árbol observando a InuYasha pintar sus garras con un tipo de pintura que tenía un olor fuerte. ¿Por qué lo estaba haciendo? Él no lo sabía. Pero su hermano pequeño parecía feliz de aplicar esa cosa en sus garras. La curiosidad se instaló en Sesshōmaru mientras caminaba hacia él y se hacía presente ante el hanyō. InuYasha lo miró y siguió pintando sus garras.

―Sesshōmaru, estoy un poco ocupado ahora. No estoy de humor para pelear.

―No tengo intención de pelear, hermano. Tengo curiosidad por lo que haces.

―Ah, ¿esto? ―Le mostró sus garras, tenían un color dorado―. Estoy pintando mis garras con esmalte de uñas.

― ¿Esmalte de uñas? ―El hermano mayor alzó una ceja un poco―. ¿Qué es este esmalte?

―Bueno, viene en diferentes colores y se supone que hace tus uñas más duras y fuertes. Pero no puedo soportar el olor.

Sesshōmaru se sentó a su lado y tomó una de las pequeñas botellas de esmalte de uñas para examinarla mejor. Había cuatro botellitas y dos de ellas tenían pequeñas manchas brillosas en ellas. Olió el esmalte de las garras de InuYasha y él había tenido razón. Olían terrible. Pero una cosa llamó su atención.

― ¿Esto hace tus garras fuertes?

InuYasha asintió ―Sip. Kagome me lo dijo. Dijo que ella y Sango usan esto para hacer sus uñas fuertes ya que se quiebran fácilmente. He notado que Kirara usa esta cosa también ―InuYasha se paró y extendió sus garras―. Ahora a probarlas ―corrió hasta el árbol más cercano y lo cortó. Fue una cortada sorprendentemente limpia mientras que el árbol se caía a la tierra. Revisó sus garras y vio que no había ninguna astilla como usualmente las había al hacer algo así. Además el color dorado estaba intacto. Rio y corrió hacia Sesshōmaru, quien lo veía― ¡Ves! ¡No hay astillas! ¡Además fui capaz de cortar el árbol como si mis garras fueran mi espada! ¡Jaja!

―Que interesante… ―el hermano mayor vio un esmalte morado que era del mismo tono que sus garras y lo tomó. Si aplicaba eso en sus garras serían más duras y fuertes―. Si uso esto, ¿tendré los mismos resultados que tú?

― ¡Sip! Maldición, Kagome lo ha estado ocultando de mi ―Sesshōmaru trató de abrir la botella pero no pudo―. Yo lo hago ―InuYasha tomó la botella y giró la tapa hasta abrirla.

Lo bueno es que el contenido de esa botella olía a uvas. InuYasha le ofreció aplicar el esmalte en sus garras y él lo permitió. Unos minutos después las garras de Sesshōmaru eran moradas y el olor era agradable para el Taiyōkai. Quiso probar la fuerza de sus garras pero InuYasha negó con la cabeza.

―Déjalas secar por tres minutos antes de que las pruebes o no funcionara.

―De acuerdo ―Sesshōmaru vio un tipo de polvo de color en unos contenedores negros a lado del esmalte de uñas. Lo reconoció como el maquillaje que las mujeres usaban―. InuYasha, ¿qué estás haciendo con eso? ―preguntó.

―Bueno… uhm… ―InuYasha se sonrojó un poco mientras que Sesshōmaru sonreía. Lo que fue aterrador ya que su hermano rara vez sonreía―. ¿Pp-por qué estas sonriendo?

―Quiero saber por qué tienes maquillaje. Veo una sombra suave en tus parpados, hermanito.

InuYasha gruñó y movió sus ojos de un lado a otro― ¡De acuerdo! Estaba… preguntándome como se sentiría el maquillaje en mi rostro. ¿Ss-se nota mucho?

―Mucho. Déjame ayudarte y arreglar eso ―tomó una toallita que estaba sobre el maquillaje y limpió su cara. Después tomó una sombra suave en amarillo y la aplicó sobre sus parpados. Y para que su rostro fuera más claro, usó un poco de rubor durazno y lo puso alrededor de su rostro con una brocha de maquillaje. Cuando hubo terminado, InuYasha casi parecía su madre. Le dio un espejo e InuYasha se sorprendió al ver su cara.

―Wow… Sesshōmaru esto es muy bueno. Espera ―entrecerró sus ojos un poco―… ¿cómo demonios sabes acerca de maquillaje?

―Es común para los demonios de la realeza usarlo. No importa si son demonios hombres o mujeres.

―Oh… bueno, no sabía eso… no fui criado en la realeza ―posó su mirada en el espejo y vio su reflejo cuando sintió una palmada en su hombro. Vio a su hermano quien estaba sonriendo. No era una sonrisa falsa o asesina, era verdaderamente genuina.

―InuYasha… ¿Por qué no actuamos como verdaderos hermanos en vez de siempre atacarnos? Naraku ya no está aquí y he aceptado que nuestro padre te ha dado a Tessaiga. Creo que podemos, como he escuchado a los humanos decir, ¿hacer borrón y cuenta nueva?

Nunca en su vida pensó que Sesshōmaru podría aceptarlo como un hermano. InuYasha sonrió y asintió.

―Si… me gustaría eso, Sesshy.

Sesshōmaru parpadeó y rió un poco.

―No me habías llamado de esa forma en años

―Lo sé. Me alegra tener a mi hermano mayor de vuelta.

―Me siento igual InuYasha. Ya que no sabes mucho de maquillaje, ¿quieres que te enseñe? ―preguntó.

― ¡Claro! Además siempre he querido saber por qué usas sombra de ojos.

Así que la siguiente hora los hermanos experimentaron con el maquillaje mientras que Sesshōmaru le decía a InuYasha por qué algunos demonios de la realeza lo usaban. InuYasha estaba a aplicando rubor en las mejillas de su hermano cuando escuchó un grito.

― ¡INUYASHA! ¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO CON MI MAQUILLAJE!?

Los hermanos vieron a Kagome quien estaba furiosa porque el maquillaje que acababa de comprar estaba casi terminado y casi todo estaba en sus caras.

― ¡¿SABES CUÁNTO ME COSTÓ ESO!? ¡SANGO Y YO IBAMOS A USARLO!

―Por los Dioses, Kagome… solo lo tomé prestado. Siempre puedes comprar más

Kagome suspiró y se masajeó las sienes.

―InuYasha, ¡ese no es el punto! ¡Eso es de verdad caro y parte de ello era un regalo para Sango! ―asesinó a Sesshōmaru con la mirada quien estaba viéndola también. Estaba furiosa y no le importó lo que diría. El maquillaje que había comprado era de la mejor calidad y era muy caro― ¡Y usted, Lord Sesshōmaru! No me importa si trata de hacerme daño, ¡esos cosméticos me costaron cincuenta y cinco dólares y ustedes los usaron todos! ¿Cómo se supone que voy a- ―de repente se quedó callada cuando Sesshōmaru se paró y le dio tres monedas de oro que había sacado de su kimono.

―Mis disculpas, Miko. Le enseñaba a InuYasha como la realeza demoniaca usa maquillaje como una forma de demostrar status. Eso debería cubrir lo que acabamos de usar.

Kagome se le quedó viendo a las monedas de oro con la boca abierta. Esas monedas podrían comprar la industria del maquillaje entera.

Por fin pudo hablar y asintió despacio.

―Mu-muchas gracias, Lord Sesshōmaru… esto si cubrirá el cc-costo… ―de repente sonrió con muchas ganas y se fue corriendo― ¡Que se diviertan con eso, chicos! ¡Woohoo!

InuYasha ladeó su cabeza con confusión.

― ¿Qué acaba de pasar? Estaba enojada y ahora está feliz de recibir monedas de oro ―suspiró y vio sus garras―. Algunas veces no entiendo a las mujeres. Es como si fueran de un planeta diferente.

―Concuerdo, hermano. Ahora te enseñare como aplicar apropiadamente colores atrevidos que no solo intimidan pero que sacan a relucir el poder y la belleza.

― ¡Genial! ¿Qué tal acerca de resaltar las mejillas?

―Llegaremos a eso pronto.

Sesshōmaru e InuYasha continuaron su sesión de maquillaje mientras Kagome estaba en su mundo derrochando como loca y comprando todo lo que podía con sus tres monedas de oro.


End file.
